


No one said it was going to be easy.

by AngstwithanP



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Christianity, Multi, Police investigation, Religion, Seven Deadly Sins, War, angel and demons, good omens based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: Sherlock Holmes a demon made of the seven deadly sin pride, John Watson a angel made of courage who has to fight Gods wars in order of his characteristic.In order to escape there angel/demon prejudice they must fit in to the human world Asa married couple despite having no idea how does one love a being made of hate and a being who loses their faith and humanity by each passing war?





	No one said it was going to be easy.

——————————-

The first time we see the angel and the devil talk. it was in certainly different circumstances then one would think. 

Naturally it would be the devil would be doing something evil and the angel would be there to thwart the action but not this time. 

These two creatures went against the norm: normal was and sounded boring. The devil casted a cloudy cat like stare at the angel, it's pupil dilating as it saw the fierce glare the angel was giving. "So you think this is a good idea?" It asked voice silky like melted chocolate and low baritone which could swoon any creature. 

Any creature expect one made of courage. "Of course, God's people need help and I am going to help them." The angel spoke tone determined. This made the feline type demon to raise one perfect eyebrow at the little angel. 

"And to help gods people you must enter a war, one that the humans started?" Its tone was high and perplexed on which the angel couldn't help a small twitch of their lips. "Yes," The demon huffed out some air from its nose in confusion and disbelief. 

"So what you're planing to teach them ways of the lord?" It jokingly put their hands together in a mock prayer."teach how killing is wrong and how to live in peace." The tone was snarky now and the angel couldn't help but feel some anger towards the vile creature. 

"No, but for a creature made of pride it's no wonder you don't understand." That got a scoff. You see angels and demons weren't made like how others thought, they were just made beings by the lord but placed in defining characteristics which made them, them. 

Demons had the same ideals expect they were defined by what the humans call the seven deadly sins. 

"I am going to save their lives,." 

"Why save lives of people who started up this mess?." 

"Everyone deserves to be saved or gain second chance." 

The atmosphere had grown quiet and the demon looked around, to the humans it merely looked like the demon was saying goodbye to a family member or lover off to war, not a demon trying to persuade a angel to do otherwise. 

"John," it started but the angel just shook their head. "Sherlock you cannot stop me, this.. this is what I have to do." Sherlock looked down then ran his fingers through his dark chocolate brown curls in defeat. 

"I know. However it doesn't make less easy," he admitted making John cock his head slightly. "Dear, I thought this would be a great thing for you, now you can do evil miracles without my interference," that made Sherlock sigh harder. "It doesn't mean it won't be fun anymore."

John went to speak but the airplane intercom went off signalling that his plane was about to leave. He smiled at his demon friend and then shot out his hand to the creature, "may we again Sherlock." 

The demon grabbed his hand and slowly laced his fingers with his and placed johns knuckles to his lips. A shiver ran through them both at the contact. "We will meet again. I'll make sure of it." The intercom ran once more and John nodded at Sherlock's words. 

He started to walk away, fresh in army drags and his bonnet sitting perched on his freshly shaved head. John was ready for this, he had trained for this his entire life. He was an angel of courage. He turned around one last time to flash a wide loving smile at Sherlock truly feeling in his element.

Sherlock just prayed that the war wouldn't wipe away those bright blues eyes of his, full of life and wonder.


End file.
